The Paths Home: Maybe it's Intuition
by Muse's Inspiration
Summary: The Paths Home series. The culmination of all that has happened. The end is here. Full circle has finally take place.


**Title:** Maybe it's Intuition

**Type of Story:** Series (The Paths Home)

**Author:** Muse's Inspiration

**Characters:** Scott, Marie

**Feedback:** Emily_joyner@ureach.com

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; I only play with them…

**Song Fic:** I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

She felt it the minute she looked into those blue eyes.  There was that connection, that reason for being.  It made her complete and nothing could change that.  For the first time, she felt like someone was there for her.  She finally had a present, and a future.  She had found a kindred spirit, a best friend, and as crazy as it sounded, she saw it all right there in those blue eyes.  She didn't ask why, she just followed instinct and accepted it.  And it was the most amazing thing, this connection with another human, another living creature.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Something told her that she had been waiting for this moment since she was born, twenty-five years ago.  The minute she looked into those eyes, she knew she loved the possessor long before she knew them.  This feeling was eternal and infinite.  There was no beginning or end to it.  Because it was so immense, this emotion, it completely overtook her.  She had been waiting all her life for this one instant in time.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

Thinking about it, there really was no reason how those startling blue eyes could make such a difference.  They totally changed her world and made what had once been a hollow person, now whole.  But in those eyes, there was a whole new world to explore and a whole new person residing within herself to discover.  There were questions, answers and missing pieces being held within those eyes.  Everything she had been searching for was right there in those eyes.  Home was there.  Life was there.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

Those eyes were surely heavenly work.  Only God could make something so perfectly beautiful.  You could almost picture His angels gathering around the spectacular perfection.  Nothing could make this more complete.  She was where she was supposed to be.  Full-circle and filled to overflowing, this was where she belonged.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Tears in her eyes, Marie looked at Scott and saw similar tears running down her husband's face.  All the hard work, the pain, the suffering and the sacrifice, had led to this.  This perfect moment.  This one moment of crystal clarity.

Marie was totally in love with her husband.  And she completely loved this beautiful, small angel now wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

Still screaming from being forced into the cold world unwillingly, the infant girl began to slowly quiet as Marie and Scott cried over her and soothingly spoke to her.  Blue eyes wide in wonder, the infant gazed at them in awe.

Scott gently stroked the baby's cheek with one finger and asked Marie, "What should we name her?"

Marie gazed down lovingly at her new daughter for a moment and then smiled.

"Jean.  We should name her Jean."

And so, Jean Summers came into the lives of the Institute and completed the circle that her namesake had started.

**Author's Note:** There's something about having a baby, that makes a woman's life complete.  And it makes everything come down to a single point in time when everything, all the struggle, heartache and pain, finally makes sense.  All of your life culminates into that instant when you see that child for the first time.  You realize things have to happen the way they did, for that tiny, perfect little being to be there.  And it makes you realize how very lucky you are to be a woman.  I've had two angels, I wouldn't change it for a second!!


End file.
